


Desperate To Connect

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mirrors, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Nat do the nasty.  Plus mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate To Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the summary but that's what it is, folks <3   
> Anywho, hope you enjoy it! Product of a grande chai plus two shots of espresso make Audrey a very happy girl (especially after a NSFW spam on my tumblr, which is also where a good portion of this inspiration comes from)  
> Thanks for reading!

He smiled to look at her beneath him, her hands tied to the bed by his best belt, her head turned to the side, eyes closed as though she were sleeping.  He knew better.  She’d been awake since he’d rearranged her body that morning, knew she was just waiting for the surprise of whatever he was going to do next, and the thought that she was so willing, so pliant beneath him only made his cock ache harder.  He ran a hand slowly down her exposed back, fingers trailing between her shoulder blades, raising goosebumps wherever they went of excitement as well as from the chill he naturally emanated.  He grinned and lowered his mouth to the soft small of her back, heating her skin with his breath as he bit gently into her flesh, eliciting a moan of surprise as she arched her back, pressing her bare breasts harder into the bed.  She blinked rapidly, looking back over her shoulder at him and smirked.  

“Really, Loki?”

“Ah,” he murmured as he ran his hand upwards and drove it into her hair, pulling just tight enough to get her attention.  “Sir.”  

Her smirk deepened for half a second, the flash of her eyes telling him that she was more than game before they turned down, contrite for her mix up.  This game they played was a heady one and he loved her for it, for the control she gave him (though they both knew she had the final say in any, and every, matter), for the subtle dominance in her submission and how it gave him chills of his own.  In all his years, with all the lovers he’d had, Midgardian, Aesir, and everything in between, he’d not found one as fascinating as her, and he was reminded of it when he brought his hand down sharply against her soft backside, her moan only further fueling his arousal.  She pressed her hips back against him, her hips elevated perfectly so all he’d have to do was push in.  She was already so ready for him, his voice apparently more than enough to get her excited.  He curved his head to the side, nibbling on the soft skin of her hips before bringing his mouth further down, one hand slowly sliding up to her slit, moaning at how wet she was.  

“I love you like this, pet,” he purred against her skin as she moaned, his finger circling her clit, never putting direct pressure on but still sending arcs of pleasure through her.  “So ready for me.  Eager.  You’re my little tramp, aren’t you?  I could keep you like this all day, on the edge of pleasure, if I wanted and you’d never tell me no.  Right?”

“Yes sir.”  Her voice was breathy, just how he liked, and he heard the gentle creak of the headboard as she twisted her fingers around the rungs, holding tight as he slipped his forefinger inside her wet heat.  A soft moan left his lips at how tight she was around him while she whimpered to feel him stroke her g-spot, her insides aching to have him fully sheathed in her.  He felt her want, heard it as she sang his name into the pillows in front of her, wiggled her backside tantalizingly in front of him until he brought down his other hand and spanked her.  She might’ve jumped if she wasn’t so damn well trained, and instead only hissed with pleasure as he massaged the inflamed skin.  

“When I’m ready for it, pet.  Not a moment before or after,” he said, withdrawing the one finger from her and looming over.  She seemed to already know what was coming and twisted her head to the side so he could press the finger to her lips, her tongue wrapping around it without question as she sucked her own arousal from his finger.  He groaned to feel it, rubbing his still leather-clad hips against her so she could feel just what she did to him once more.  

“Mm, please,” she moaned around his finger, forcing him to pull it back from her mouth.  Her eyes were wild as they looked back up at him, glossed over with wanting as her teeth bit hard on her bottom lip, reddening it until he could think of nothing more than taking it between his own teeth and showing exactly what he wanted to her.  As it was he smirked and repositioned his hands on her hips, dragging her back, harder against him until she moaned to feel him so close, yet so unobtainable.  

“You forgot a certain word, pet,” he murmured, bringing his hand back down on the other side of her ass, watching as her skin broke out in goosebumps while she trembled beneath him.  

“Please, sir,” she moaned, her head tilting downward, words swallowed by the bedspread beneath her.  His left hand shot out to wrap around her throat, forcing her head up and to the side so she could see herself sprawled out on the bed, the mirror showing how his bare upper torso spread out atop hers, her supple ass pressed against his hips, her breasts brushing against the soft silken bedspread.  She whimpered as his hand tightened a little around her throat.  

“Please, what, pet?” He asked, shifting his right hand down so two fingers slipped into her this time.  In the low light he watched her cheeks redden until they resembled a shade similar to that of her hair.  He watched her eyes shift to the leather of the belt keeping her wrists tight to the frame, then again as they moved to fixate on the way his hand shifted to press his thumb into her mouth, forcing it to remain open.  “I can’t hear you.”

“Please.  Fuck me, sir,” she finally whined, tongue brushing against the skin of his thumb as he sank his two fingers deeper into her.  “I want you inside me--ah, Loki--.”

“Ah, ah.”  His deep chuckle made her body tremble with anticipation.  She knew she’d slipped up, hell it was likely on purpose, and he couldn’t help but grin at that, curving his fingers so that the pressed against the soft tissue he knew would make her scream soon enough.  “I don’t know if you deserve it.  You keep messing up today.  No, keep this open for me pet,” he said as she tried to shut her mouth, to form words.  His thumb pressed harder on her bottom teeth, watching her relax her jaw and her reflection shudder when he tightened his grip once more.  Slowly, he pumped his right hand into her, grinning as he saw her eyes watching him hungrily in the mirror of the two, the muscles and veins in his arm flexing as he worked, each movement measured and just slow enough to keep her on the edge.  There was no possible way he was letting her get ahead of herself tonight, not when they had so much more to get through.  

When the pressure became too much her eyes began to water, a natural reaction that some sick part deep within him loved to watch, especially when she blinked quickly and the salt water rolled down her cheeks.  

“You’re so gorgeous for me like this, pet,” he complimented, slipping a third finger into her and shifting his hand so that his thumb could press against her clit.  That was nearly enough to set her off, hips jerking up against his palm, begging for more friction.  He didn’t give it to her, pausing his efforts so she whined and tried to catch his gaze in the mirror.  He held it, unabashed.  “Wrecked.  Trembling for me.  I adore it,” he said, squeezing her throat once more before bringing his left hand to his aching cock, rubbing against it to take the edge off.  There would be time for that.  It was about her, now.  What she wanted, needed.  She’d had a tough past week and he was going to give her what she wanted.  Everything she wanted, within reason of course.  

Half of the fun, after all, was in the anticipation.  

Her first orgasm followed shortly after he leaned over to bite her shoulder, body positioned so she could see every stretch of muscle in his body, the strain in her own shoulders and fingers mirroring it.  The pain was just enough to coax her over the edge, his permission murmured into her skin.  He’d never get tired watching her succumb to her pleasure.  Her hips pressed harder against his hand, her mouth hanging open in a perfect ‘o’ as her body shook beneath him.  Still her eyes never left his, holding his gaze as though her life depended on it.  The way she thrummed beneath him he didn’t doubt it.  

He whispered praises into her ear, “You took that so well darling, I’m so proud of you for listening to me.  Such a good girl, a good pet,” and slowly he withdrew his hand from within her.  She slumped forward, half burying her face in her arms so she could watch him slither backwards, his tongue replacing where his hands had been, tongue lapping at the evidence of her pleasure until she was moaning and writhing beneath him again, the pleasure just about too much for her to handle.  Her red curls spilled forward and she shook them out of her face to keep watching him, the sight far too perfect to tear her eyes from.  It only took half a second for her to be flipped onto her back, her legs raised and spread, cuffed to the posts at the very edge of the bed, the bindings around her wrists extended so she wouldn’t be pulled too tight.  Another mirror appeared above them, making her gasp to see his tongue delve into her over and over again, his own lips twisted in a grin as he once more found her gaze, green eyes flashing as he moaned into her skin.  He’d never get enough of how she tasted after she came, the sticky sweetness of her thighs, the exquisite whimpers as he swirled his tongue around her clit before pressing it inside her once more.  His title became a prayer on her lips, her body flushing with the second orgasm of the night, but still she held on.  Even as one of his hands slipped up towards her breasts, tugging at the soft skin, pinching until she could barely hold on, nails digging so hard into her palms it as a miracle she didn’t break skin, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps.  What was more he loved how she watched him, loved to surprise her with the occasional nibble on her soft skin, a pinch she wasn’t expecting always followed by soothing fingers.  He loved to see her face contort with the shock before it swiftly eased into pleasure, cheeks heated and eyes glassy.  Perfect.

“Natasha, do you want to come?” He asked, pulling away from her to nuzzle and kiss his way up her inner thigh, her skin so soft against his he wasn’t sure how any pillow could compare.  

She nodded vigorously, having to clear her throat before she could speak again.  “Yes, sir.  Please, p-please lemme come.  Please.”  She swallowed a soft curse in Russian as he dove back into work again, this time with his head tipped ever so slightly to the side so she got a perfect picture of what he was doing to her.  He loved how it drove her as wild as it did him.  

He dragged it out as long as he dared, and only after she’d come again and the trembling had stopped in her thighs did he right himself, wiping his chin on his thumb before pressing it to her mouth.  Her tongue lazily rolled around it before she tipped her head up towards him.  One of her eyebrows rose.  

“I know I taste good, but are you going to fuck me yet or just tease me all night?” She rasped, having nearly lost her voice from the last screams.  He grinned and pulled his thumb from her mouth to slap her lightly against the cheek.  

“Wench.”

“Your wench, sir,” she reminded him and he moaned, finally shedding his pants, his cock red and dripping precome enough to make Natasha’s mouth water, lust flaring in her eyes.  As if he hadn’t given her enough to look forward to.  The head of his cock pressed instinctively against her heat and without so much of a word of warning he pushed into her.  Her eyes had glued themselves to the mirror, watching him sink and bottom out inside her.  His hands wrapped around her ankles, the bindings disappearing, as he repositioned them over his shoulders so her hips were raised to just the right angle, the fat head of his cock stroking her already tender g-spot, pressure intense enough to cut to the bone.

“Oh, shit--Sir,” she said, tensing around him, wriggling her hips invitingly as she looked up.  Her tongue ran invitingly over her top lip and he gave a soft growl, pulling her hard against him, watching the bindings around her wrists pulled tight and bite into her skin.  She didn’t care, and he knew she loved the pain of it, driving him to slam her back onto him time and time again until she was screaming, already hoarse voice breaking.  Yes, that was it.  He could watch her come apart right in front of him, watch her exquisite features twist in pleasure, sobbing in pleasure as she forced herself to watch him disappear into her welcoming cunt time and time again.  More than once he pulled out fully, one hand moving to take his cock and rub it against her clit until she shuddered.  Only then would he sink into her again and the process would repeat until she could hardly think past “Yesyesyes, sir, yes” the babble endless as it filled his ears.  He felt himself nearing, ashamed at how quick he would meet his first orgasm but by the nine she felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before, so tight and welcoming.  He gritted his teeth, hands tightening on her hips as he raised her up again and again, her ankles crossing behind his head to bring her even closer.  

“Hel, Tasha, I’m going to come,” he moaned, brushing the hair out of his face as he looked back over at her, watched her head snap up, red hair bouncing with the movement.  

“Ng, kiss me,” she begged and he leaned over, practically folding her in half  in his haste to press his lips hard to hers.  She moaned into it, still bucking her hips against his as his rhythm stuttered, hands tightened.  She whispered his name once more against his mouth, a plea for the release she’d been craving since he started, and he practically shouted as his orgasm was wrung from him.  She tightened around him, taking every last drop of come until he could feel it spilling out of her, frame trembling as he tried to reach deep for some sort of strength to stand up straight again.  Luckily for him she seemed to have that covered, heels digging into his back as she somehow managed to reposition him so his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was able to curl up beside her.  His belt disappeared from where it had bound her wrists, and she wrapped them around him, holding him tight.  He couldn’t help but grin up at their reflection, bodies so twisted it was nearly impossible to tell one from the other, and she snorted as she buried her head in his chest.  

“You’re so vain,” she teased, whining to feel him stirring inside her again, arousal surging in him once more as his hands took advantage of her ample backside, the image more than enough to get him going once more.  “And horny.  Again?”

“Just lay back darling.  I’ll do all the work, I’ll take care of you” he promised with a kiss.  She just grinned and relaxed, knowing as well as he did she would never have to worry about being taken care of.  

 


End file.
